In the recent years, in addition to the acceleration of miniaturization, speed-up, and high-quality image formation of electrophotographic apparatuses, the needs for conservation of resources and conservation of energy are being strongly in demand.
In order to meet the requirements, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-92626 discloses a method for producing a toner including the step of melt-kneading at least a resin binder and a releasing agent, wherein the releasing agent contains an α-olefin based polymer obtained by polymerizing monomers containing a specified amount of an α-olefin having a specified number of carbon atoms, and wherein the melt-kneading is carried out with an open roller type kneader, whereby a toner capable of reducing the amount of toner remaining in a toner cartridge is obtained.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-352838 discloses that in a color toner composed of matrix colored particles containing at least a resin binder, a colorant, a releasing agent, and a charge control agent as main components, and an external additive, the color toner for electrophotography characterized in that as a releasing agent a 1-olefin polymer wax composed of units derived from a 1-olefin represented by R′CH═CH2, wherein R′ is an alkyl having 1 to 28 carbon atoms, having specified physical property values, is used, whereby a toner has excellent and stable developability and has excellent fusing ability, gloss, transparency, and releasing property without applying fusing oil to a fusing apparatus even under stirring for a long period of time.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-33176 discloses a positively chargeable toner containing a resin binder containing a polyester resin, a colorant, and a positively chargeable charge control agent, wherein the resin binder contains a specified amount of a titanium compound, whereby the positively chargeable toner has high initial triboelectric charges, and controlled initial background fogging and development ghosts.